


Something

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sapness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Quatre and Relena's wedding, Trowa thinks about how there is just something about Duo Maxwell. One-shot. 2x3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothin'  
> Inspired by the song Something by the Beatles - oh yeah... retro.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

\- Something by the Beatles

* * *

**Something**

The band was playing some old song, some love song that Trowa didn't know as he watched the guy sing with a little too much exaggeration in his performance. He supposed that's what wedding bands did. Though as this was the first wedding he'd ever had to attend, he wasn't damn sure.

His eyes drifted from the suited wedding band to the dance floor, eyes stopping on the bride and her current dance partner. Trowa stood at the side of the dance floor, not persuaded to join in, instead, he was drinking a glass of whiskey, sipping it occasionally and watching the events.

"They look good together."

Trowa turned towards the voice, looking to see Quatre beside him, his suit still immaculate even after the photographs, the dinner, the endless speeches and the first wedding dance.

"They do," he answered with a slight quirk of lips observing how Relena was smiling, laughing at whatever her dance partner was saying, his smile infectious and hands clasping her lightly.

Relena's dress was a simple cut, not foofy like Trowa would've expected, it was elegant. Beautiful. And while he admired her grace and style his eyes stared at the man she danced with, drinking him in as Duo so rarely looked like that and Trowa admitted, he more than enjoyed seeing his lover in a suit. And it didn't help that he was dancing, Trowa's mind racing and his libido soaring as while his movements weren't at all sexual, there was something about the way that Duo moved to the music that was entrancing to those dark green eyes that watched every step. Or maybe it was the suit. As fuck, Trowa thought, he did look _so_ fucking good in it.

So good that when he'd tried it on in the store, Trowa had been forced to join him in the tiny changing room and kiss him, push him up against the wall and jerk him off until Duo was so close, moaning and panting into Trowa's mouth that he'd had to drop down to his knees and suck Duo's cock until he came into his mouth.

It wasn't the most wedding appropriate image and Quatre had touched his arm making Trowa shake out of his reverie.

"You're smiling," he said.

Trowa raised one eye brow as he hadn't noticed - but maybe... Maybe that was the effect Duo had on him - always damn had on him or maybe not always. They'd had a rough start as they'd both been too young, too gloriously fucked up, to be functional at first. Too many fights where punches were thrown, lips were split and then they'd be fucking each other raw with misplaced passion moments later.

Duo had been trying to push him away. Trowa had been trying to pull him closer. Each time was treated as their last until, finally, therapy and talking and then the fighting stopped, the slaps and punches and scratches. And from then on, yeah, maybe Trowa did smile thinking about the man he loved.

But he wasn't going to admit to Quatre that the reason for his smile was the memory of Duo's cock in his mouth, his breathy moans and his tightening fingers in his hair. So instead, he took another sip of his whiskey and let Quatre speak. The way it had always been between them.

"You're happy with him," he observed, a small satisfied smile on his face as Quatre had always wanted to see Trowa happy. Even when they had had their own torturous and confusing and somewhat stupid affair. And Quatre was well aware that the person to make him happy wasn't him. Just as Trowa knew Quatre wouldn't make him happy. "I'm glad."

Trowa gave him an appraising look. "And you."

He was happy for Quatre, the way he'd grown up into the business, the way he'd become a man so far removed from the boy he had been. And that he'd found Relena. Someone who understood him like Trowa never could as Trowa couldn't have been what Quatre needed. He'd done too much, seen too much, lived through too much for it to work and Trowa needed someone who knew the cold harsh ground in the dead of night, finding a ratty threadbare blanket for comfort and avoiding the men who approached him promising him chocolate or warmth in exchange for "favours".

Quatre didn't get that, raised in the ivory tower of L4 and a rich family and it made Quatre feel guilty. And a relationship where one part was always so fucking guilty – about his privilege, his money, their fight in space… all of those things meant that they would never work beyond some teenage hand jobs and some mutual blow jobs. He tried not to let those thoughts show on his face, things that Relena didn't need to know about her new husband but then she perhaps would always suspect there had been something between them. But maybe she didn't think on it as Trowa now had Duo.

And Duo was smiling, that smile that was genuine and that made Trowa's heart skip a beat, he was laughing, that soft little chuckle that sent shivers down Trowa's spine and his eyes were sparkling under the dim disco lighting, the blue looking impossibly deep. It didn't matter that he was dancing with the bride, the former Queen of the World, as for Trowa there was only one person in that room and he was not taking his eyes off Duo's tight fit suit, his jacket lost at some point so Trowa could see the white shirt, the hint of black tattoos underneath, the way his pants were tight over his ass and he realised then his gaze had been noticed, Quatre putting a hand on his arm.

"Maybe we should step in before we lose them for the rest of the evening?"

Trowa didn't think he'd lose Duo for the evening as there had been a promise, a promise in their hotel suite while they were teasing each other, getting dressed, dragging each other over by their ties and sharing kisses even while they were trying to get ready. Duo had pressed his body up to Trowa's aligning their chest and groins and if they'd had time then before the ceremony, Trowa would've stripped Duo naked and fucked him then and there but he hadn't. So instead, Duo had leant up, pressed their lips together and said words that made Trowa moan, a small sound that was pathetic against his mouth.

"Tonight… maybe we test out our hot tub?"

So with that thought, he nodded to Quatre, putting his glass down on the nearest table before they walked across the dance floor. Relena and Duo did look good together, happy, smiling friends but Trowa tapped on Duo's shoulder just as Quatre approached his new bride and with a smirk, he leaned towards Duo's ear, mouthing against his skin as he whispered.

"May I have this dance?"

Duo gave Relena a little bow. "I gotta go Princess, I'm kinda being stolen," he said with melodrama and Relena stifled a laugh as she turned towards her husband, her hands going to Quatre's shoulders.

"Me too," Relena replied, giving a smile as they moved to the music, another slow song played by the band, moving away to the middle of the floor as Duo pressed himself up to Trowa.

"I didn't think you wanted to dance, babe," Duo murmured as he let a hand drift to the small of Trowa's back, let his head rest on Trowa's shoulder as his other hand gripped his bicep, slowly swaying his body in time to Trowa's.

"You looked too good."

"I totally thought you were checking me out," Duo teased, looking up through long eyelashes with mischievous grin. "What were you thinking about?"

Trowa coughed as he was sure that Duo knew what he thought, especially as he did a little move of his hips that brought them so deliciously close and Trowa thought of unsexy thoughts to stop himself from getting hard. It wasn't appropriate behaviour to sneak off and fuck at a wedding even though when he'd seen Heero and Wufei disappear during dessert, he was pretty sure that's what they'd done. And people thought that they were the ones that couldn't control themselves.

"You. Me. Later," Trowa finally answered.

A hand went to the back of his head and Duo was ruffling those short hairs at the nape of his neck, resting his cheek against Trowa's as the song stayed slow and sensual and romantic.

"Hot tub?"

"Hot tub," he confirmed.

Duo laughed, that sexy ass laugh and Trowa could only stifle his desire, look around the room as they swayed together, seeing the band, seeing his friends happy, seeing a moment that they'd fought for and deserved. He saw Quatre smiling at his bride, Relena dipping her head and blushing at his attention, and Trowa saw Heero and Wufei sat at a table, sat close together and while not as obviously affectionate, Heero had an arm on the back of Wufei's chair, and they leant towards one another, words shared between them with soft expressions on their faces.

It was a moment like none of them thought they'd ever get and Trowa couldn't help feeling a like a lucky son of a bitch as he had Duo close to him, the smell of his hair in his nostrils, the feel of his hands gripping onto him tight as they danced. They'd all survived, got older, grown up and lived to see these moments. It made him feel kinda sentimental, more so than he ever had as Duo moved with him.

"Your dancing's kinda good," Duo commented.

Trowa snorted. "I was an acrobat. Rhythm was required."

"Yeah, well I never forget that old occupation… your flexibleness is kinda a turn on."

Duo was smirking against his skin, Trowa could feel it, his mouth against Trowa's throat and yes, they had done some crazy positions together, so many things and he smiled too. "Flexibleness? That's all you want me for?" he asked with mock indignation.

He moved back a little then, Duo no longer pressed so tight so that their eyes could meet, their bodies still mirroring each other to the slow beat of a romantic song.

"Naw… There's always been something about you, Tro'."

"Yeah?" Trowa asked, his expression a little puzzled as yeah, there a fuck ton of _something's_ about Duo Maxwell but Trowa? He was a cipher, a nameless orphan who had nothing but the memories he'd picked up along the way. He wasn't funny, he didn't make people smile, and maybe he _was_ good in bed but that about all he had going for him.

Duo nodded, his eyes a little more intense obviously sensing Trowa's self-doubt. Another something. So damn perceptive. "Yeah, something about the way you are so damn protective. Something about that stupid ass bang that hides your gorgeous eyes," Duo began and demonstrated by pushing it up and revealing both of them. "Something about the way you always think of yourself last. Something about the way you make me feel. Something about the way you touch me and make me feel like I'm wanted. There's just something about you, Trowa Barton and all those things make me kinda love you."

The last words made Trowa's mouth open slightly as they'd been in some form of relationship for nearly six years but the "love" word had never come into it and instead of being able to respond verbally, he acted, wrapping his arms tight around Duo and dragging him close, pressing his lips to Duo's, running his tongue over them until Duo gasped out, letting him delve inside and kiss him fiercely on the dance floor, feeling the hot press of their bodies together as the rest of the world disappeared.

"Man," Duo said as they split apart, the rest of the world coming back into focus and he smirked. "Hot tub?"

Trowa nodded. "Hot tub."

And with only a nod in the direction of Quatre and Relena who were both laughing at their overt display of public affection and one towards Heero and Wufei who looked ready to mock, Trowa reached to clasp Duo's hand and lead him away, out of the hotel's ballroom and to their room, passing only wedding guests as the whole place was closed to anyone else.

They exchanged little touches in the corridors, making out in the elevator and finally when they got into the room, they were pulling at each other's ties and removing their clothes with rushed impatience as they made their way to the bathroom, to run the water for the tub. The sound of water filling could be heard as they were finally naked, kissing and stroking and touching one another and when it was done, the water dribbling over the side due to their distraction, Trowa gave one Duo one peck on their lips before they prepared to stepped in, running his fingers leisurely down Duo's sides.

"There's something about you, Duo Maxwell… and that something is why I love you."

Duo smacked a hand on his ass playfully. "Only one something," he said, rolling his eyes and pouting, "and I gave you all that damn list. Gotta work harder than that, babe."

With that, Trowa acted, the speed and strength from his circus days leading him to grab for Duo, loud cursing heard as he unceremoniously dumped him into the tub, him surfacing a few moments later with his hair wet and dishevelled and a pissed face.

"Oh you so did not wanna start _that!"_

Duo's revenge was splashing some water in Trowa's direction and as Trowa stepped into the tub, Duo dragged at his foot to get him off balance and Trowa ended up submerged in the water, surfacing with his hair plastered to his face and water up his nose.

And not giving a damn about the water that splashed out of the tub, Trowa pounced, pinning Duo against the side and giving him a look that was as feral as one of the circuses lions.

"I'll show you _something."_

"Whatever you want, Tro'," Duo murmured, his eyes heavy lidded and his hand moving away Trowa's bang, "whatever _something_ you want."


End file.
